


You don't know how it feels like to fall in love with you

by elysenpai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love him, Marriage, connor is CUTE, this is a gift for my bae Ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysenpai/pseuds/elysenpai
Summary: The frenzy about the marriage faded out during the day, and life continued its ordinary course. Connor showed up at your desk once during the day to bring you a fresh cup of coffee to force you to take a break. You were typing on your keyboard like a madwoman since you arrived; you had to fill a report you’d forget to the day before, and Fowler was getting impatient. After that little intermission, the android was nowhere to be found.





	You don't know how it feels like to fall in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirium_bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirium_bae/gifts).



The bright morning light filled the bedroom as your lover drew the curtains open. You groaned and flipped to the other side, pressing your pillow on your head to block the rays of the sun.

“Wake up, love.” You answered with another groan. You threw your pillow farther on the bed, and your eyes landed on Connor standing in front of the mirror, fixing his tie. His pristine white shirt hugged his form perfectly, all you wanted to do was to tear that shirt open and bring him into bed with you. But alas, he had to go to work, and you’d have to join him soon after.

A soft smile spread on your lips as you watched him slip his arms into his jacket. His hand went to his hair, making sure no rogue strand stuck out. He caught you staring, a smirk forming on his lips as he made his way towards the bed. He leaned over you, one of his hands beside your head to support his weight while the other found the soft flesh of your hip beneath the dress shirt you wore. His brows knitted together as he eyed the garment.

“Is… that my shirt?” He raised an eyebrow at you, and you couldn’t hide the amused smile forming on your face. You bit your bottom lip as Connor chuckled. His laugh was the purest thing you’d ever heard in your life. It was your favorite deviant behavior.

“You should get ready if you don’t want to be late. Coffee is ready in the kitchen, and I put your work outfit in the bathroom. And don’t forget to eat breakfast before you leave.” Your smile widened. Your hand found the silky fabric of his tie, and you tugged slightly on it to make him lean closer to you.

“You’re an angel,” Your lips met him, and you felt his smile against your mouth. You deepened the kiss. Oh, how you were holding yourself back from bringing him under the covers with you. He broke the kiss too soon for your liking, a faint whine escaping you at his retreat.

“No time for that,” He winked and straightened himself while fixing his tie. You reluctantly let him go, and you stretched your limbs with a yawn. Connor grabbed his leather shoes, neatly placed beside the door, and turned his head in your direction before he disappeared in the hallway.

“See you later, love.” He smiled again.

▵▵▵

The precinct was oddly busy when you arrived. You made your way between the police officers and detectives and plopped yourself down at your desk. All eyes were glued to the LED screen mounted on the wall of the bullpen, whispering and gossiping about the current event. You hardly listened to the radio on your way to the DPD station, but you knew something happened.

Your attention focused on the television, KNC playing on repeat, the volume higher than it should be. You absentmindedly tapped your finger on the surface of your desk, sitting back in your chair. Captain Fowler tried to dispel the small crowd forming in front of the television, but nothing he said brought the officers back to their work.

“Earlier this afternoon, the first human and android union has been celebrated in New York City. Many protests across the state and the country were held by civilians who were not in favor of such an alliance. Nonetheless, the ceremony proceeded without incident with the presence of the police force, and a perimeter set up around the church. The happy couple could celebrate their love in peace. We will now join our reporter on site-”

“Hey,” You felt a soft slap on your shoulder, and your attention was drawn from the news presenter to the police officer standing beside you, Tina. “Are you alright? I’ve been calling your name for a few minutes now…” She lifted the mug she held in her hand, sipping the hot and bitter liquid. She pointed her chin towards your desk, where a steaming cup of the same beverage was awaiting.

“Oh, thank you, Chen,” You eyes went back to the news channel while you brought the hot cup to your lips, slightly blowing on the liquid before taking a long sip. It is perfectly brewed, as always.

“I’m surprised you aren’t on the news,” She nudged you slightly with her elbow, and you shot her a quizzical look. “What? Don’t give me that look! We all thought you and Connor would be the first human-android married couple.” She shrugged, leaning on your desk and crossing her ankles. Blood rushed to your face. You were always secretive about your relationships, but it wasn’t a secret in the precinct that you were dating Cyberlife’s prototype. Talking about your personal life with coworkers wasn’t something you were too fond of.

“You never thought about marrying an android?” The woman asked, the question taking you slightly by surprise. You choked on your coffee, spilling the liquid on your jeans as you set the mug down on your desk. Laughter erupted from your coworker as you tried to collect yourself.

“Honestly, no.” Even if you were dating Connor for a while now, the idea never struck your mind. You did love him with every cell of your being.

You never thought too much about finding the love of your life - a soulmate. But you knew you had found yours the day you woke up beside Connor on a Sunday morning. You were both having a day off together after months of working on an investigation that kept you away from him. In his stasis mode, you couldn’t tell that he was an android. All you saw was the man you loved laying beside you peacefully, the soft morning rays landing on his perfect features, making his freckles more apparent.  
Lost in your thoughts, you stopped listening to Tina, who was babbling about a bet she and the other police officers in the precinct had taken. Your eyes wandered to Connor, who was farther in the bullpen, discussing with Officer Wilson, datapad in hand. A smile crept on your lips at the sight of the android, and warmth spread in you as butterflies sprung to life in your abdomen.

You loved him so much.

“You know,” You cut off Tina without caring about what she was ranting about, and how much money she’d have to give to Chris for their bet. “Maybe with the right android, I’d get married.” You shrugged with a smirk tugging at your lips, spinning your chair to face your terminal on your desk.

Across the room, Connor’s gaze shifted from Officer Wilson to you for a moment.

▵▵▵

The frenzy about the marriage faded out during the day, and life continued its ordinary course. Connor showed up at your desk once during the day to bring you a fresh cup of coffee to force you to take a break. You were typing on your keyboard like a madwoman since you arrived; you had to fill a report you’d forget to the day before, and Fowler was getting impatient. After that little intermission, the android was nowhere to be found.

You went to ask Hank if he and Connor had a new investigation. Maybe he went to the crime scene to get some evidence? But no, Hank was still stuck on the homicide at the other side of town, he and Connor having already left for the crime scene.

Tina and Chris were no luck either, teasing you about the whole wedding ordeal, asking you when you’d sent the invites to your own. They were quickly interrupted by Captain Fowler entering the break room to serve himself some coffee.

The hours passed and you eventually forgot about the sudden disappearance of Connor as you submerged yourself in a new case. When you lifted your head from your datapad, the bullpen was awfully quiet. Hank was already gone, police officers were out on patrols, and Fowler’s office lights were out. Officers were clocking in for the night shifts as the day crew returned home. A quick glance at your watch made you groan as you saw how late it was. Worries started to cloud your mind about the whereabouts of your boyfriend. You shook your head as if the intrusive thoughts would disappear. Maybe he was already home? Perhaps he was still investigating a case?

You packed your things in a hurry, almost dropping your datapad on the floor, but a hand grabbed it before the LED screen shattered on the tiled floor of the precinct. You lifted your head, and your eyes got lost in the chocolate hues you adored so much.

“Connor!” You exclaimed. Hiding your smile at the sight of the android was impossible. “I looked for you all day, where were you?” He took the bag from your shoulder, after sliding the datapad in it, and leaned forward to kiss your cheek.

“I’m sorry if I worried you, that wasn’t my intention.” He smiled. “I was… busy with a case.” His LED flickered yellow for a brief moment, but you forgot about it as soon as his arm snaked around your waist, bringing you closer to him.

“I missed my afternoon break because you were away.” You playfully slapped his shoulder, and a small chuckle escaped your lover’s mouth.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” He kissed your forehead before you both exited the precinct.

A faint drizzle poured from the sky, and you both hurried to get in the self-driving taxi waiting in front of the police station. You told Connor about your day, how you almost got yelled at - again - by Fowler for turning in your report late, how you accidentally bumped into Reed and spilled his coffee all over him. You kept babbling about your day, but you knew Connor wasn’t paying attention. His LED kept shifting between hues of blue and yellow, and he was occasionally nodding when he felt he needed to give you a sign he was listening.

“Connor,” You rested your hand on top of his. “Is there something wrong?” The android seemed startled, but smiled to you nonetheless, temple returning to a soft blue.

“I’m fine, love.” His smiles turned into a frown. “But I do have a question…” You straightened your back, a small pang of anxiety squeezing your heart.

“Y-Yes, what is it?” Connor licked his bottom lip out of nervousness. It was a habit he had picked up a while ago, and you found it cute, but now you were anticipating the android’s question.

“Did you hear the news this morning? About.. the wedding?” You nodded, swallowing hard. Where was he going with that? “I was scared, to be honest. I was scared when I saw the protests, and there was one in the plaza this afternoon.” Your heart sank, and you scooted closer to Connor, your thigh brushing against his, still holding his hand. You opened your mouth to soothe him, but he didn’t give you the chance to say a word.

“It made me think of us. About what we are.” His stare fixed on both of your hands, his fingers now intertwining with yours, his thumb drawing small circles on your skin. Your mouth went dry, and it was painful to swallow. You hoped your palm wasn’t sweaty and soaking Connor’s hand.

“It scared me to see that the outside world is not yet ready for our relationship, our love.” His brows knitted together, his hand slightly squeezing yours. “And then I thought about leaving you.” You couldn’t hold the gasp escaping your lips, and your hand covered your mouth. “But that is not my intention!” He hurried to add. “Because thinking about being away from you definitely is not an option for me.” His hand let go and reached for something on the inside pocket of his jacket. “I did some research on my way to the precinct, but I couldn’t think of a better way to ask. I am deeply sorry.” He retrieved a small velvet cube, and your heart skipped a beat. “I’m sorry, I’m still getting used to all these human interactions and customs.”  
He looked at the little box, and his eyes shifted to you, hands still covering your mouth, but now, tears threatened to spill on your cheeks. Connor’s features softened, and his other hand went to your cheek, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear at the same time. He opened the velvet box revealing a silver ring with small encrusted diamonds on the band. You couldn’t hold the tears now, nor the little muffled yelp. Your name rolled off Connor’s tongue in a soft tone, his hand pressed on your cheek, stroking your cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a gift for my love, @thirium-bae on tumblr. She is an amazing writer, and you should all go love her content~


End file.
